Colchón
by sonrais777
Summary: Existen prioridades entre las parejas, y una de ellas y muy importante es la de tener un buen colchón, y no solo para dormir...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Traigo aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta! XD Y sé que hay un reto este mes de los personajes PV, pero sinceramente no me creo capaz de poder hacer los 31 días de reto. Razón, tengo muchas historias aparte que escribir XD. No solo aquí en fanfiction sino que también tengo una pequeña cuenta en wattpad donde me pueden localizar como EvangelineDornez1, no son historias de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero mi espacio de Relatos de Medianoche es una colección de historias cortas de miedo o suspense, como ustedes la vean. Cada cierto tiempo actualizo y siempre a medianoche donde vivo… lo sé, pero quiero ser fiel al título. X3 Si desean pueden echar un ojo, no son muy populares pero creo que me defiendo XD**

 **En fin y basta de promocionarme, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes! Este mes promete! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Colchón.

Capítulo único.

En esa fresca noche de Paris, dos amantes se amaban con toda la locura de su corazón. Bridgette se retorcía bajo Félix, tan cerca de aquel delicioso final que tanto ansiaba. Félix podía sentir sus uñas arañar su espalda, provocando un gruñido placentero de su parte que fue mayor al sentir sus paredes internas cerrarse en torno a él, tan suave, húmeda y apretada hasta que los dos tocaron el cielo en una explosión de placer en aquella unión divina. Félix procuraba no aplastarla apoyando los antebrazos al recuperar el aliento.

-Bridgette... estuviste divina, mon cœr...- sus labios dejaron un camino de besos de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, listo para otra ronda.

-Mmm... Félix...

-¿Mmm?- emitió el sonido como pregunta al besar entre el espacio entre su oreja y su mentón, disfrutando oler el shampoo de su amada.

-La cama... la cama me está matando la espalda.

-¿Eh?

Minutos después...

Bridgette, vistiendo con la camisa del pijama de su novio, estaba mirándole fijamente sentada en la cama, Félix la miraba desde la otra esquina. Los dos vivían en un departamento para estar cerca del campus de la universidad en sus últimos semestres, habían remodelado el apartamento, cada cosa tenía el estilo del otro, y hasta ahora era la primera vez que había alguna queja del mobiliario que tenían.

-Quiero comprar otro colchón.- dijo con los brazos cruzados y expresión resoluta.

-¿Que queja tienes? La cama está bien.

-Es muy dura. Es como dormir en el suelo o peor...- Bridgette ahora le miró con grandes ojos.- Quiero dormir en una cama suave. Ni siquiera puedo tumbarme cuando llego de la universidad. ¡No hay diferencia con el suelo!

-No le veo nada de malo a la cama. A mí me gusta.- Bridgette le atravesó su mirada.

-Pues recuerdo que te gustaban las camas más suaves, como cuando cierto gato dormía en mi cuarto.

-Es lo mismo. La cama está bien.- Bridgette afiló su mirada y se puso en gatas en la cama.

-Vaaaale. Entonces...- en un rápido movimiento se le echó encima quedando encima de él.

-¡Ah! Bridgette...- Félix se sorprendió de que Bridgette lo pusiera de espalda contra el colchón y los dedos de esta fueron al borde de su pantalón mientras sonreía.

-Esta vez te toca abajo...- Félix tragó duro, pero era imposible escapar de ella.

Al día siguiente, estaban en la tienda buscando un colchón nuevo. Félix sentía la espalda algo... tiesa.

-Mmm, esta es muy suave. Pero necesitamos algo más firme.- opinó Bridgette al levantarse de un colchón de muestra.

-¡Félix! ¡Brid!- fue una sorpresa ver a Claude y a Allegra acercarse a ellos.

-¡Claude! ¡Allegra! ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver muebles, Claude le quiere dar la sorpresa a su novia y está ampliando el mobiliario de su nuevo departamento.- respondió Allegra señalando a su amigo y Bridgette sonrió.

-Felicidades Claude, me alegro por ti.

-Gracias. ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Oh, vinimos a...- Félix le tapa la boca.

-A ver muebles también. Para nuestro departamento, solo damos la vuelta.- respondió como si nada con su usual tono seco, no quería que el metiche de Claude se enterara de la razón del que estuvieran allí.

-Ah, ¿en serio?- el tono mordaz de voz de Claude decía que no le creía.- Mira qué casualidad.

-Sí, es verdad.- ambos varones se miraban a los ojos. Midiendo sus fuerzas, casi como una batalla entre ambos como cuando eran Kid Mime y Chat Noir.

Y entonces...

-Wow, mira esto.- la voz de Bridgette los sacó de su enfrentamiento visual. Las chicas miraban una cama matrimonial.

-Tiene un buen soporte.- opinó Allegra que se apoyaba en el colchón.

-Y es tan suavecita.

-Yo diría que es perfecta. Debería haberme traído a Sam.

-Lo que se podría hacer con ella.- y casi como por arte de magia una vendedora de la tienda apareció.

-Este es nuestro modelo comfort matrimonial y justo está en oferta. Ya casi no tenemos en existencia.

-/¿En serio?/- las chicas parecían encantadas y ambos chicos se miraron un momento para después correr directo a caja a pagar, entre empujones y haciendo tropezar al otro como si fuese el último colchón de la tienda.

-Que fáciles son de engañar.- dijo Bridgette sentándose en la cama.

-Debería sentir lástima por ellos pero no es así.

-Ya se les compensará después.- Bridgette se dejó caer en el colchón con una sonrisa, tan suave, firme y agradable. Por supuesto que le compensaría a Félix por su arduo esfuerzo, pero sería hasta que les entregaran el colchón y al fin pudieran estrenarlo.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer de corazón TwT Dejen review porque me sacan una sonrisa! Un café o jugo helados para pasar el calor! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Extra

**Hola a todos! Sé que no esperaban que volviera a escribir en esta historia, pero hace días escribí un pequeño fragmento a Tsubasa23 ante su review, fue algo que me tomo cinco minutos pero me sacó una sonrisa al escribirlo XD Así que lo afine un poco y aquí está. Esto es solo para los que gustan de mis OC´s, así que favor de no hacer comentarios malos please ;D. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Extra.

La joven de gruesas gafas no se esperaba tal sorpresa cuando regresó al departamento que compartía con su novio, un nuevo colchón. Casi tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Claude detrás de ella tomándola suavemente de los hombros, guiándola hasta la cama.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta, en serio...

-Me alegro, tuve suerte de comprarla. Allegra me ayudó mucho.

-Es una buena amiga.- la verdad es que ya tenía pensado ponerle un altar por la gran ayuda que le había dado.

-Y bien, mi pequeña hada, ¿cómo quieres estrenar el nuevo colchón?- susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Mmmm... tengo un par de buenas ideas.

 **Una hora después…**

Claude emitía pequeños sonidos que eran escuchados desde la pequeña sala. Pero lejos de lo que estuviesen haciendo, los dos estaban acurrucados uno contra el otro, viendo la nueva película que hasta el momento había hecho llorar a Claude.

-¡No se lo merece!- exclamó tomando un puño de palomitas y Juliet aguantó la risa.

-Sabes que las escenas dramáticas son breves en las comedias románticas, ¿verdad?

-Pero es tan bello... me penetra hasta el alma.- Juliet aguantó con éxito la risa, no quería ahogarse con su bebida, pero estaba feliz de que su novio y ella al fin disfrutaran de su nueva cama. Ya después se encargarían de quemar las calorías extras de las palomitas en mucho, mucho ejercicio...

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
